1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television system. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of composing a menu for users of digital televisions and an apparatus of composing a menu for users of digital televisions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, household digital appliances having a large display screen like a digital TV system use On Screen Display (OSD) in order to transmit information to users and help the users to designate functions they personally want.
All currently used digital appliances do have a variety of functions, and the users are able to change the designated functions anytime by using a remote control.
In such case, however, the structure or composition of the remote control is usually very complicated to be able to provide all kinds of functions. Therefore, most of the users prefer an OSD menu.
Fortunately, as a processor and memory capacity equipped in the household appliances have been continuously developed, it became possible to establish a menu using a graphic just as good as a personal computer in terms of the capacity thereof.
Accordingly, the OSD menu for designating a variety of functions especially in the digital appliances has been hierarchically structured and the depth of the hierarchy itself got deeper and complicated.
On the other hand, although digital appliances with various kinds of functions are available, and as hierarchically structured OSD menu has more complicated structures, the users had to go through a number of steps in order to confirm or change the establishment of the menu they want.